Merry Christmas, Darling
by Turnadette
Summary: Just a little drabble about what I want to happen on Christmas Eve, 1959.


**Hi guys! I know it's been forever since I last posted anything, but I came up with this oneshot! It's not great, but it'll do. This is for all the MMEPAC girls, especially Hannah, who has pestered me relentlessly to post this! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't even pretend to own any of the characters in this story, they belong to the wonderful Heidi Thomas! **

* * *

><p>After tucking her little girl in, Shelagh let out a contented sigh as she wanted Angela drift off into slumber. Two months since the telephone call that changed the lives for the Turners forever, she still couldn't believe the sleeping baby in front of her was her daughter. And what a wonderful, beautiful daughter she was.<p>

With Patrick out at a tricky birth with Nurse Miller and Sister Winifred, the flat was quiet. Casting one last loving look at her daughter, she slipped from the master bedroom and crossed the hall, opening her son's bedroom door.

"You should be asleep," She whispered with a smile as Timothy – relaxing on his bed – sheepishly looked up from his book.

"Can I just finish this chapter? I only have a few more pages to go." He pleaded, knowing the smile on his mother's face meant yes.

"Alright, but make sure you get some sleep. We've had a busy day today, and tomorrow will be even busier."

"Fine," Timothy sighed in a way that reminded Shelagh so much of his father.

Crossing the bedroom Shelagh kissed her son's head. "Goodnight Tim."

"'Night mum."

Leaving the boy to his book, Shelagh shook her head as she chuckled to herself in the silence of the hall. He would be exhausted tomorrow because he would end up reading another three or four chapters. Once that boy found a book that interested him, there was no seeing him until it was finished!

Peering around the door of the living room, Shelagh took in the image in front of her. An assortment of presents lay under the Christmas tree, all of various shapes and sizes. On the sofa lay a pile of other presents from today. It had certainly been an important day. It had been Angela's christening and everyone at Nonnatus House had been so kind in their gifts for the small child. There were a small collection of toys and a slightly larger collection of knitted goods. The Sisters and nurses were so good to the Turners, and saw Timothy and Angela like a niece and nephew of their own. Sister Julienne in particular, did not wish to release the latter from her arms all day, and Shelagh had to admit she was quite glad of the little break. It gave her the chance to chat to the nurses for a while at the dining table of Nonnatus, where Mrs B had put on a lovely spread for after the christening service.

It was strange, Shelagh thought as she walked back into her bedroom, today had been filled with laughter and smiles, when last year there had been nothing but despair and fear left. Blinking back a tear as she crossed the room back over to the cot beside the chest of drawers, she remembered that today should have been the anniversary of her first year as Mrs Turner. Despite the larger wedding with all of their family and friends there with them, part of her still wished she could have married the man she loved earlier. As Angela let out a sigh in her sleep, Shelagh smiled. Her daughter really was the most beautiful baby she had ever seen. She had made their lives so much happier in her short life. Leaning down, Shelagh brushed a finger across Angela's soft pink cheek. This little girl was so loved and always would be. She would also be incredibly spoilt and have her daddy wrapped round her little finger, not that daddy would protest much, of course!

"There's my girls," Arms slipped round her waist as she stood up and instantly Shelagh could smell her husband's 4711. Closing her eyes, she let the warmth of him envelope her. She had missed him this evening since he had been called out just after they returned home from Nonnatus.

"I didn't hear you come in," Shelagh whispered, turning her head to look at her husband.

"I thought everyone might be sleeping so I shut it as quietly as I could," Patrick smiled back. "Is Tim asleep yet?"

"He asked to finish a chapter of his book."

"Which means he'll fall asleep at who-knows-what time and he'll be a nightmare to wake up tomorrow morning." He chuckled.

"Tomorrow is Christmas Day though. I imagine he'll still be running in here at six to wake us up." They both inwardly shuddered at the thought of being dragged from their beds so early when they had such a hectic day planned.

"Get used to it my love. We have quite a few more years of that what with this little one," Peering into the cot, Patrick grinned. "And I have a feeling you're doing to be even more boisterous than your brother, my angel."

Shelagh sighed. "I can't believe how different this Christmas is to last. A lot's happened this year."

"Indeed it has, my love. You're now my wife, Tim is polio-free, and Angela's here with us. Everything has worked out pretty perfectly, wouldn't you say?" They both grinned. Last year, they spent Christmas Day on the children's ward of The London, neither trying to bring up the fact that it should have been their first day as a married couple. Tomorrow however, they were having a family breakfast of pancakes as a treat before church and going to Nonnatus for dinner.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Patrick began, loosening one of his hands from her waist and lifting something out of his jacket pocket. When he removed his hand from the pocket, he held it above the both of them. "Merry Christmas, my love. And happy almost-wedding anniversary."

Seeing the sprig of mistletoe nestled between his fingers, Shelagh chuckled. "Merry Christmas, darling."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews etc are always appreciated! :)<strong>


End file.
